


Нужна адаптация

by LubitelnitsaHE



Series: Слэйв!АУ [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, M/M, OOC, Slice of Life, Xenophilia, люди в рабстве у андроидов
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LubitelnitsaHE/pseuds/LubitelnitsaHE
Summary: РК900 и его отношение к человеку-слуге Хэнку.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Series: Слэйв!АУ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814731
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Нужна адаптация

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды WTF DBH 2019.
> 
> Автор вдохновился заявкой про редкопейринги и заявкой с кинкфеста, термин «алиас» взят из теории баз данных (https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alias_(SQL)).

Андроидам не надо спешить. Они чётко планируют свой маршрут и распределяют время. Обо всех неожиданностях предупредит сеть. Капризы погоды предусмотрены.

Поэтому им незачем идти быстрее, чем надо, быстрее, чем комфортнее их корпусу.

Спешат лишь те, кого дома кто-то ждёт. Один из многочисленных минусов органических существ — большим терпением в ожидании хозяина обладали лишь немногие из людей.

РК900 отметил, что ему-то спешить не надо. Он в принципе считал подобную привязанность андроидов к людям, являющимися слугами, неприемлемой. Им уже должно быть достаточно, что их хозяева о них заботятся, позволяют жить с собой, терпят все недостатки, не выгоняют на дикую природу (в которой лишь семь процентов людей могут выжить в течение десяти лет, как показали исследования). Но некоторые андроиды (сорок семь процентов от числа, принявших участие в опросе в этом году, рост по отношению к предыдущему году составил половину процента) относятся в целом положительно к людям, из них более половины (двадцать шесть процентов из числа опрошенных в этом году, рост по отношению к предыдущему составил две целый и тридесятых процента) признались, что испытывают сильную привязанность к собственным людям. По мнению РК900, именно из-за подобных андроидов люди становятся более капризными и непослушными.

Другая причина, почему ему не надо спешить, состояла в том, что собственный человек РК900, в принципе, хозяина не ждал ни с работы, ни с редких корпоративов, ни с прогулок. Более того, он (с вероятностью почти девяносто процентов) был бы не прочь не видеть РК900 как можно дольше. Однажды РК900 решил посмотреть, на сколько хватит человека. Еда была, человек научился готовить в первые дни пребывания в собственности РК900, стремление к общению с другими людьми не замечено, желание взаимодействовать с РК900 — аналогично, доступ к всемирной паутине есть. Что ещё надо для стабильного существования?

>Варианты:  
>1\. Работа, которая доставляет удовольствие. Прошлому хозяину Хэнк помогал в расследованиях, связанных со сбоящими андроидами. Был весьма эффективен. Потом прошлый хозяин позволил Хэнку работать в полиции.  
>Поиск подходящих вакансий?  
>Отклонить

>2\. Домашнее животное. Хэнк предпочитает собак, предыдущий хозяин ради него завёл кобеля. Умер за пару лет до смерти хозяина, в этот отрезок времени хозяин лично занимался Хэнком.  
>Выбрать подходящего питомца?  
>Отложить этот вопрос на пару недель.

Тогда уровень стресса у Хэнка начал расти после пятого дня отсутствия РК900, несмотря на принимаемые антидепрессанты. После практически перестал есть (тем самым нарушая приказ «Питаться по расписанию»), почти постоянно спал. Датчики, установленные в доме и на браслетах Хэнка, на девятый день стали отмечать растущую апатию. Хэнк знает, что РК900 за ним следит (в юношестве Хэнк испытывал интерес к способам прослушки, наблюдения и съёма информации; прошлый хозяин всячески потакал рвению слуги знать больше; РК900 лично подобного рвения не наблюдал), знает, что если с ним что-то случится, то к нему приедет врач (три инцидента в течение двух первых лет пребывания у РК900). Поэтому Хэнк держится, чтобы отклонения показаний колебались в допустимых границах.

Данный эксперимент пришлось прервать на пятнадцатый день. У Хэнка обострилась тоска по прошлому хозяину (три упоминания алиаса предыдущего хозяина за день, тихие разговоры с невидимыми собеседниками; шизофрения не подтвердилась, Хэнку просто надо периодически говорить вслух), антидепрессанты перестали справляться со стрессом (результаты прогнозирования: с вероятностью в девяносто пять процентов стресс на следующий день поднимется настолько, что с вероятностью в восемьдесят процентов Хэнк нарушит приказ «Не вредить себе»). Также за пару дней до этого собрат по линейке РК интересовался состоянием Хэнка.

>Данный собрат одной модели с предыдущим хозяином Хэнка;  
>Бывший начальник Хэнка;  
>Вне работы с Хэнком пересекался пару раз;  
>Интерес считается неуместным и нежелательным — тот уже два раза пользовался своим положением, дабы проверить Хэнка.

Полученные данные показали: Хэнк спокойно без него может провести три дня. Проверять, как на длительность повлияет такой фактор, как периодическое общение с социальным андроидом, не стал.

Конечно, было немного занятно заново приручать Хэнка. Заново учить подчиняться всем приказам строго по сказанному (без неправильных трактовок из-за двузначного значения слов; Хэнк всегда понимает, что от него хочет РК900, но временами предпочитает воспользоваться лазейками в приказе), при этом быстро. Устранять вялость из движений. Приручать к прикосновениям РК900 (Хэнк сам по себе всячески избегает прикосновений, шарахается; с предыдущим хозяином подобного не наблюдалось), который в любой момент может прикоснуться, обнять, повалить на пол.

Но кое-что РК900 вернуть не смог: Хэнк практически перестал выражать эмоции. Нравится ему что-то, не нравится — это не столь важно, опасно другое: Хэнк перестал показывать, когда ему больно. Даже приказ «Говори, если тебе больно» игнорировался оправданием «Я не чувствовал боли до того, как потерял сознание». За это РК900 пытался наказывать: слуга должен выполнять любой приказ хозяина. Хэнк же не реагировал, замкнулся. Выполнял приказы в рамках своих возможностей. Не пытался как поначалу отговорить от приказа фразой «У меня другая специальность, для требуемого вами надо переучиваться» (Нерационально использовать такого, как Хэнк, в качестве домашнего раба, но это противоречие приятно тревожило сознание РК900).

Какими ни были бы продвинутыми технологии сканирования, определить истинные эмоции, которые человек умеет скрывать, невозможно. Как и залезть в голову, в мысли. С андроидами в этом плане легче.

Но в скором времени это может измениться.

Любимец РТ600 с алиасом «Хлоя» скоро устроит прорыв в области слияния сознания андроидов и людей. Проводится тестирование, и РК900 уже внёс заявку на тестовый экземпляр. Не позднее чем через две недели он его получит, чтобы испытать на своём человеке.

РК900 не любит спешить, но эту дату он хотел бы поторопить.

Дома его встретил равнодушный взгляд Хэнка.

— С возвращением, хозяин, — он опустил голову. — За день я выполнил то, что вы мне приказали сделать.

— Хорошо, Хэнк. Сходи в ванную, — ритм сердца сбился, уровень стресса поднялся, но в пределах допустимого: Хэнк просто не ожидал такого рвения. — Хотя, нет, всё равно потом придётся тебе помыться, — РК900 сделал пару шагов к Хэнку и положил руку ему на небритую щеку (инцидент с бритвой, Хэнк себя сознательно травмировал, теперь бреется только под присмотром РК900; задача: приказать Хэнку побриться. Дата выполнения: завтрашнее утро), Хэнк почти незаметно вздрогнул. РК900 позволил себе улыбнуться и выбрал ту интонацию, от которой у Хэнка всегда бежали мурашки по коже: — Пойдём в комнату, ведь сегодня ты отлично справился со всеми задачами (проверку за ходом выполнения осуществлял в перерывах между работой).

Хэнк кивнул и развернулся, разрывая прикосновение.

>Результат сверки: нет расхождений между реальными показателями и показателями датчиков;  
>Порядок сверки установлен после инцидента со сбоем, поразившим датчики браслетов;  
>Причина сбоя так и не была найдена.

РК900 сравнил с пожеланиями относительно состояния человека перед подключением нового датчика и с неудовольствием отметил, что некоторые лекарства придётся исключить, как и настоять на лечебной диете. Окончательное решение он примет после получения дополнительных данных.

Он прошёл вслед за Хэнком в комнату, прихватив банку с кремом.

Через час он сидел возле развалившегося Хэнка и аккуратно втирал мазь в небольшие синяки. РК900 мог бы приказать, на что ему указал уставший Хэнк («Вы можете приказать, и я сам себе всё обработаю» — «Я приказываю тебе расслабиться и пользоваться моментом, пока я позволяю»). Хэнк был расслаблен настолько, насколько мог при данных условиях. Это более чем устраивало РК900.

Когда с синяками было закончено, РК900 отложил мазь и прилёг рядом с Хэнком, облокотившись на локоть и продолжая его рассматривать.

— Скажи мне честно, Хэнк, — (кодовая фраза, снимающая ограничения на речь Хэнка; ничто, сказанное им в этот момент, не должно использоваться против него; РК900 установил это правило и его придерживался, благо Хэнк в какой-то момент это поддержал) РК900 левой рукой провёл по телу Хэнка. — Что ты думаешь о слиянии андроидов?

Хэнк вздохнул и сонно посмотрел на него.

— Это метод обмена данных между андроидами. Коннор, — Хэнк сбился, но РК900 не стал его одёргивать, дабы не нарушать правило (хотя упоминание этого алиаса неприятным импульсом пробежалось по системе). Хэнк продолжил: — Он использовал слияние для допроса подозреваемых. Я точно не знаю, но кто-то использует это слияние… если брать аналогию, то как поцелуй или занятие сексом у людей.

Это был не совсем ответ на вопрос, но РК900 его принял. Его сильнее интриговал следующий вопрос:

— А что ты думаешь о возможном слиянии между андроидом и человеком?

Хэнк фыркнул и как-то криво улыбнулся (но это всё же улыбка в компании РК900, хоть и обращена она была в потолок и больше относилась к мыслям Хэнка).

— Это не нужно ни нам, ни вам. Мы, люди, занимаемся сексом, пудрим друг другу мозги, меняем направление мысли, не задумываясь о логических цепочках. Вы же обмениваетесь тириумными насосами, передаёте огромные пласты информации за доли секунды. Как мне кажется, что слияние людям не даст удовлетворения, как вам его не приносит секс, несмотря ни на какие приблуды… Да мы в принципе это по-разному ощущаем, так что это дело считаю гиблым, — Хэнк прикрыл глаза и ровно задышал. — Оставьте людям человеческое, а андроидам — андроидское.

РК900 зафиксировал в динамике, как Хэнк засыпает. Встал за одеялом и накрыл Хэнка

— Я тебя услышал, — конец правилу.

Ничего сказанное до этого момента нельзя использовать против Хэнка. Но решение приобрести то устройство было принято ещё раньше.

* * *

Работа РК900 позволяла в некоторые моменты работать из дома с условием, что при возникновении инцидента он сможет оперативно прибыть на место. До того, как он приобрёл Хэнка, РК900 занимался задачами, имеющими низкий приоритет и не связанными с работой, будь то навестить немногочисленных знакомых, сходить на техосмотр, и это не считая каждодневных процедур, чтобы его собственный дом был идеально чистым.

С Хэнком же некоторые задачи получили ещё более низкий приоритет, некоторые исчезли по причине делегирования, но появились новые. РК900 оценивал это скорее как положительный момент: он всё ещё не фиксировал у себя наличия привязанности к Хэнку, если сравнивать реакции РК900 с соответствующей базой расшифровки эмоций, но решение связанных с ним задач понижало уровень стресса и вызвало интерес.

Поэтому, когда выпадала возможность, он проводил время с Хэнком. Наблюдал напрямую, а не через камеры, за тем, как тот выполняет приказы, смиренно ждёт следующие, отдыхает. РК900 даже по меркам своей модели был необщительным: ни другие андроиды (за исключением пары линеек), ни люди не пробуждали в нём желания общаться.

Но с Хэнком он общался. Может, не так продолжительно, как надо было бы, но РК900 не любил говорить много. Этого на работе хватает, а использовать протоколы для более продолжительного общения не хотелось. Тем более Хэнк необъяснимым образом догадывался в те редкие моменты, когда РК900 их применял в его присутствии (поджатые губы, попытка спрятать взгляд; его предыдущий хозяин не использовал свои протоколы? Если использовал, то реакция была та же?).

Собеседником Хэнк был занятным. У него хорошо удавалось связать факты и высказать своё мнение. В обычной ситуации Хэнк ловко лавировал между ограничениями, наложенными приказами РК900 (за это он отдельно поощрял Хэнка: у людей нет красных стен внутри сознания, которые позволяли бы контролировать компетенции; предыдущий хозяин не накладывал ограничения на разговоры, поэтому Хэнку тяжело давались изменения в речи). Конечно, иногда он резко замолкал и погружался в себя. Сначала РК900 пытался узнать причину, даже приказывал, но вскоре понял: ответ знать он не хочет (как, впрочем, и всё, включая модель и алиас, заменяя определением «предыдущий хозяин Хэнка»).

Хэнк до сих пор переживал из-за предыдущего хозяина (Недостаточная забота со стороны текущего хозяина? Нежелание Хэнка окончательно принять своё новое положение? Текущие условия для Хэнка в разы превосходят тех, в которых жил раньше. Люди не привязываются к андроидам, это факт, вторые не вызывают у первых эмпатии. Так почему?). РК900 на практике оценил способы выведения из этого состояния, определил оптимальным: дать Хэнку немного времени и отвлечь другой темой. Хэнк без проблем переключался.

Ещё РК900 показалось интересным ходить с Хэнком по магазинам одежды. Первоначальный интерес был продиктован желанием узнать, каким образом Хэнк выбирает именно такую одежду. Проанализировав вкусы людей, РК900 пришёл к выводу, что человек у него один из редких по этой категории. Зафиксировал у себя эту мысль и перестал уделять внимание взглядам прохожих, у которых в головах плохо укладывалась пара из монохромно одетого андроида и человека в крайне пёстрой рубашке и джинсах.

Ради интереса одевать Хэнка во что-то в стиле самого РК900 он не стал: выбранный стиль поднимал настроение Хэнка, от чего тот более охотно шёл на контакт и не скрывал эмоции. Проанализировав выбор, РК900 на юбилей Хэнка заказал ему рубашку с сюрпризом. Не для Хэнка, а для андроидов, которые сканируют чужих людей без разрешения хозяина (результат получился неоднозначным: в основном андроиды спешно отводили взгляд, однако правоохранительные органы в лице того настырного андроида попросили, чтобы человек РК900 носил подобное дома, ибо уже поступило несколько жалоб; тот настырный андроид от себя добавил оценку РК900 как «невозможно вредного»).

Хэнк вносил разнообразие в повседневную жизнь РК900, а ещё он не был связан с работой. РК900 много вычислительных мощностей отдавал главной работе, но в свободное время предпочитал нагружать себя иными вещами. Хэнк же в этом плане был идеален.

Как показала практика, РК900 оказался недостаточно аккуратным хозяином, и это требовало корректировки. После того эксперимента РК900 решительно запретил себе ставить задачи, результаты которых могли бы негативно повлиять на Хэнка. Но тот даже спустя несколько месяцев предпочитал замыкаться в себе, а не делиться своим состоянием с хозяином.

РК900 своими действиями старался показать, что больше подобное не произойдёт и он при любой возможности будет рядом. Осталось только, чтобы Хэнк поверил в это.

Пока Хэнк предпочитал по возможности игнорировать хозяина, если тот оставался дома, выполняя все каждодневные задания. РК900 не мог оценить подобную тактику. Если рассматривать положительный эффект, то Хэнк не пытается его избегать, хотя варианты есть, Хэнк про них знает: пользовался во время приказа «Не попадайся мне на глаза», когда уровень стресса РК900 слишком высок и есть вероятность принятия неверных решений по отношению к Хэнку (если от слуги требуется послушание, но также нужно доверие, не самой лучшей тактикой будет использовать его в целях снижения собственного стресса при повышении стресса слуги). Если смотреть на негативную сторону, игнорирование было неприятным.

Изменение текущей ситуации в продолжительную сторону было одной из приоритетных задач.

В моменты, когда работа не требовала его присутствия, этой задачей можно заняться усерднее.

Хэнк не удивился, что РК900 не ушёл на работу, даже смог не вздрогнуть, когда тот подкрался к нему со спины и обнял. Хэнк был тёплым после сна, РК900 позволил себе прижаться к нему плотнее и положить подбородок на плечо.

— Доброго утра, хозяин, — сиплым голосом поздоровался Хэнк и прокашлялся. РК900 улыбнулся, хоть Хэнк не мог увидеть его улыбку.

— Аналогично, Хэнк.

Они продолжали так стоять, Хэнк, зевая, не делал попыток вывернуться из объятия, РК900 с удовольствием записывал свои ощущения и наслаждался моментом. Через пару минут молчания Хэнк своим обычным голосом сказал:

— Если вы меня не отпустите в ванную, то я засну прямо здесь и стоя, несмотря на любые приказы, — Хэнк ещё раз зевнул и аккуратно потянулся, чтобы не создавать дискомфорта РК900.

Тот кивнул и отстранился от него. Проводил взглядом спину Хэнка, затем пошёл в гостиную и занял место по центру дивана, отодвинув цветастые подушки (связанное воспоминание: в первые дни своего пребывания Хэнк поделился, что отсутствие цветов, помимо чёрного, белого и серого, его реально напрягает, РК900 разрешил ему на своё усмотрение выбрать удовлетворяющий его элемент; так чёрный диван обзавёлся подушками, по стилю напоминающие некоторые рубашки Хэнка).

РК900 погрузился в сеть, просматривая новости и проверяя запросы.

От Хлои пришёл новый пакет документов, в том числе насчёт того экспериментального устройства и пожеланий к состоянию человека, для которого этого устройство предполагалось. РК900 сравнил с показаниями Хэнка, заключил, что никаких корректировок не требуется. Пробежался по техническому описанию, заметил пару изъянов (не критических, но если этим устройством будет пользоваться он и его человек, то всё должно быть выверено) и отправил своё мнение обратным сообщением .

РК900 погрузился в рабочие запросы.

Тем временем Хэнк закончил утренние процедуры и появился в гостиной.

РК900 проследил взглядом, как Хэнк прошёл в рубашке «только-для-дома» на кухню. Сканеры привычно выдали ошибку анализа, когда он дистанционно пытался определить показания Хэнка, что принесло РК900 удовлетворение от рисунка на рубашке и негодование, что на улице в таком Хэнк более ходить не может.

РК900 закончил с работой и отослал отчёты на сервер организации.

Прошёлся по новостям, связанными с людьми, определил тенденции. Полученные результаты заставили его нахмуриться. Люди продолжают бесследно пропадать, пока никого не нашли. Самым безобидным вариантом является добровольный уход в дикие земли, куда андроиды не суются. Но РК900 сомневался, что люди с одинаковой частотой на протяжении долгого периода решают сбежать. Такая точность не в природе человека. К сожалению или к счастью, не все андроиды могут углядеть в этих цифрах куда более серьёзное преступление, чем бегство от хозяина.

Другой тенденцией стало появление новых веществ, пагубно влияющих на органических существ. Пока не в их кластере, прогнозирование выдаёт малую вероятность на проникновение, но разработать профилактические меры стоит, а также поднять этот вопрос на следующем заседании с контрагентами.

РК900 набросал план переговоров и сохранил в долгосрочной памяти. Теперь касательно личного. РК900 верил в осторожность Хэнка и в те меры, которые он использовал для безопасности Хэнка. Но рисковать РК900 не хотел и стал моделировать ситуации для выявления слабых мест в системе мер.

Выделил пару сомнительных моментов и заключил, что нужен взгляд со стороны. Желательно, человека со специализации в сфере преступлений. РК900 запросил список дел, раскрытых при участии Хэнка и отметил в задачах аккуратно поинтересоваться мнением Хэнка без указания, что для него имеется опасность (повышение осторожности Хэнка нежелательно: уровень на текущий момент достаточно высок, при повышении имеется высокая вероятность переход в мнительность). Запустил поиск вариантов, нашёл цикл фильмов в жанре детектив. Сравнил со списком тех, которые смотрел Хэнк, и выбрал оптимальный по критериям качества фильма и его соответствия сложившейся ситуации.

Транслировал на телевизор, проверил время: Хэнк уже должен был закончить завтрак. РК900 выбрал нужную громкость и позвал:

— Хэнк, иди ко мне.

Несколько мгновений на прерывание текущего занятия, и Хэнк появился в дверях кухни. Замер в ожидании дальнейших указаний, повернувшись в сторону РК900. Что-то решительно не понравилось РК900, но поскольку сканирование сейчас недоступно, а датчики ничего не показывают, он решил определить сам.

Вытянул руку.

— Подойди ко мне.

Хэнк выполнил приказ и наклонился. РК900 провёл пальцами по щеке Хэнка и зарылся в волосы, мягко поглаживая.

— У тебя болит голова? — Хэнк прикрыл глаза и кивнул. — Наверное, это из-за новых лекарств — они слабее предыдущих. По-хорошему, надо постепенно начать обходиться без них.

Поза была неудобной. РК900 раздвинул ноги.

— Сядь на колени, спиной ко мне.

Хэнк слегка приподнял брови.

— Я ещё не закончил с другими своими задачами.

— Доделаешь вечером, сейчас мы будем смотреть фильм.

Возражений не последовало. Хэнк подошёл и плавно опустился на ковёр.

РК900 включил фильм, а сам, не отрывая взгляда от экрана, начал аккуратно массировать виски Хэнка, уши, уделяя внимание тем точкам, при нажатии на которые боль уменьшалась. Хэнк в его руках расслабился и погрузился в сюжет фильма.

Заявка была интересная, и Хэнк, получив разрешение, временами делился мнением о происходящем на экране. РК900 отвечал, когда мог что-то сказать по теме, но в основном предпочитал молча сохранять комментарии Хэнка. Приоритетная задача постоянно выскакивала на периферии зрения напоминанием, но РК900 откладывал её, ожидая наиболее подходящего момента.

Хэнк был вовлечён, переживал происходящее в своей голове. Подобное состояние всегда интриговало РК900, провоцируя желания впитать в себя это состояние как можно сильнее. Он мягко скользнул по шее Хэнка и обнял того за плечи, притягивая к себе. Уткнулся губами в макушку Хэнка, откинув в сторону задачи, предлагаемые системой. Хотелось просто чувствовать, не анализируя. И не отвлекаясь ни на что другое.

Хэнк не вздрогнул и не попробовал отклониться или сделать так, чтобы РК900 было неудобно. Напротив, слегка откинул голову и подвинулся поближе. Подобное действие отозвалось где-то в системе РК900 приятным импульсом.

В середине фильма Хэнк усмехнулся и высказался:

— Я очень удивлюсь, если главного героя преступная организация не похитит раз или два.

Это был более чем подходящий момент. РК900 остановил фильм и задал вопрос, вкладывая в него нотки интереса.

— Можешь обосновать своё заключение? Он — ценный информационный ресурс, и принятые меры достаточно разносторонние и продуманные, чтобы обеспечить его круглосуточную безопасность.

— Всё предусмотреть невозможно, тем более когда дело касается людей… и сбоящих андроидов, — Хэнк немного поразмыслил и начал перечислять слабые места. РК900 поддерживал разговор, запоминая основные моменты, чтобы потом приложить их к приоритетной задаче.

Удовольствие от возможности обсудить любимую тему проявлялось в Хэнке отчётливо: в голосе, в манере построения речи, в сердцебиении. У РК900 не было эмпатии, чтобы переложить это чувство на себя, но он не мог не испытать удовольствие от расположения духа Хэнка.

А колкое чувство от того, что ни Хэнк не способен передать свои эмоции напрямую, ни РК900 свои — Хэнку, он попробовал загнать куда подальше. Если то устройство оправдает себя, то скоро и это преодолеется.

А пока РК900 довольствовался теми способами, которые имеются. Он поблагодарил Хэнка за интересные мысли, стараясь вложить в голос положительные эмоции. Без использования рабочих программ это было непросто, но как андроид линейки РК он должен уметь справляться с необычными задачами.

Мягко погладил по плечам и снова сжал в объятиях.

Продолжили смотреть.

Как и ожидалось, героя похитили. Притом методом, который Хэнк называл банальным. С точки зрения РК900 он таковым не являлся, но решил в этом плане довериться человеку, который в смежной сфере работал. Специализация самого РК900 куда дальше от подобного.

Когда фильм закончился, и они обменялись мнением, РК900 отпустил Хэнка выполнять задачи по дому. Сам же предпочёл наблюдать со стороны за его работой, отключив функцию анализа данных. Хэнк не выражал неудовольствия от наблюдения, погрузившись в свои мысли.

Опрос — один из многих для хозяев людей — застал РК900 вечером, во время прогулки. Они шли по скверу, наслаждаясь тишиной: РК900 впереди, а Хэнк в паре метров за ним.

На большую часть вопросов он ответил быстро, но один заставил задуматься. Оглянувшись, посмотрел на Хэнка, который пристально рассматривал деревья. РК900 проследил за его взглядом. Искусственные птицы. К таким РК900 даже имел возможность подключиться, чтобы те пели определённый мотив.

РК900 остановился и повернулся к Хэнку. Тот перевёл взгляд на него и приподнял брови.

— Хозяин?

— Скажи мне честно, Хэнк, — РК900 сделал шаг к Хэнку, снял перчатку и взял того за руку. — Если была бы возможность, ты ушёл бы в дикие земли?

Хэнк перевёл взгляд куда-то поверх плеча РК900, явно подбирая нужные слова. РК900 чуть погладил большим пальцем кисть Хэнка, и тот ответил:

— Да, — и тут же пояснил, когда РК900 несильно сжал его руку: — Если я доживу до того момента, когда буду не нужен в качестве слуги… Уйти в дикие земли всяко интереснее, чем доживать годы в приютах или где-либо ещё.

— И чем же это интереснее? — уцепился за это слово РК900, стараясь не анализировать предложение с «если».

Хэнк посмотрел в глаза РК900 и ответил:

— Ходят всякие слухи, что среди диких земель есть страна клёнов, куда не пускают андроидов, а люди живут в мире и согласии, — Хэнк издал смешок. — Врут, наверное, мир и согласие… Не верится в это, но проверить было бы интересно.

РК900 хотел спросить, говорил ли он на эту тему со своим предыдущим хозяином. В то же время он подозревал, что ответ ему не понравится.

Вместо этого он протянул Хэнка к себе — тот безропотно сделал шаг вперёд — и дотянулся до губ, рукой наклонив голову к себе. Целомудренный поцелуй длился недолго, а после РК900 его крепко обнял, уткнувшись подбородком в плечо.

— Я тебя услышал.

Хэнк не обнял его в ответ: помнил запрет о прикосновении, а разрешение спрашивать не стал, как понял его действия РК900. Сам он пытался унять эмоцию, которую он не любил и название пока не определил, но избавиться от неё пока не получилось.

Где-то недалеко запел соловей, и РК900 разорвал объятия.

— Идём домой.

Хэнк кивнул, его лицо снова стало безэмоциональным.

— Как скажете, хозяин.

* * *

Технологию для «интеграции людей в систему андроидов» назвали эсайпи. От этом сообщалось в сопроводительном письме к устройству, которое РК900 лично забрал из филиала компании. Насколько он мог судить, бету-версию устройства получили единицы, так что о работе эсайпи можно судить исключительно из результатов альфа-тестирования. РК900 проанализировал всю доступную информацию и признал работу эсайпи удовлетворительной. Также в физиологическом плане Хэнк должен был быть готов к тому, чтобы использовать возможности устройства, не испытывая дискомфорта.

Психологически… Тут РК900 не могут судить однозначно. Создалось впечатление, что Хэнка ничего не тревожит. Спокойное состояние, эмоции исключительно по делу, ненавязчивый, безмолвный… Лишь в редкие моменты была заметна необоснованная настороженность по отношению к действиям РК900. И именно эта настороженность, как предполагал РК900, и была причиной тому, что Хэнк всячески останавливал себя от проявления симпатии к РК900. Не всегда, но часто. (Какая вероятность, что Хэнк мог заподозрить об устройстве? Информации в открытом доступе нет, слухов нет, Хэнк не совершал подобные запросы через терминалы в квартире, РК900 об этом не говорил. Нет шансов. Какая вероятность, что причина настороженности в действиях самого РК900? С учётом так называемой человеческой интуиции — вероятность колеблется от двадцати до тридцати процентов).

Однако положительная тенденция есть, Хэнк стал отзывчивее по сравнению с предыдущими неделями. Подобное повышало вероятность того, что… РК900 прервал анализ. Он не сомневался, что у него получится убедить Хэнка без приказа (примечание: Хэнк против идеи слияния между — прервать).

Тем более, пока устройство ограничивается только некоторыми импульсами на приём и передачу. Передача мыслей, образов — это всё после, для начала Хлоя решила дать возможность людям и андроидам лучше понимать друг друга. Потом будут функции, позволяющие людям подсоединяться к системам, которыми опутан мир андроидов, та же самая дистанционная связь…

С учётом специфики своей работы, РК900 знал о позитивных и негативных последствиях подобного внедрения. Но как хозяин человека в условиях тревожных новостей он более склонялся к положительным факторам.

Впервые РК900 так ждал окончание рабочего дня. Он сидел около терминала, просматривал датапад на предмет новостей и старался лишний раз не смотреть на кейс со знаменитой эмблемой. Мимо проходили секретари, кто-то из них бросали короткие взгляды в сторону РК900, но ничего не спрашивали. Подобное он фиксировал краем глаза, не придавая особого значения. Несмотря на все усилия его наставника, РК900 не наладил дружеских отношений с другими андроидами по работе, предпочитая общество самого себя, парочки андроидов других специализаций и, как бы это не звучало странно несколько лет назад, собственного человека.

Он свою часть работы выполнил, если не случится что-нибудь из незапланированного, он скоро может быть свободен. Осталось дождаться. Его съедало редкое для него чувство нетерпения.

Ещё он чувствовал эмоцию, которую определил как предвкушение.

РК900 пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы после работы не помчаться домой. Он шёл в привычном темпе, почти не фиксируя того, что происходило вокруг него. Перед его глазами отображались записи с камер наблюдения. Хэнк сегодня занимался цветами, которые коллеги РК900 подарили ему в один из праздников. Не то чтобы растения вызывали у РК900 хоть какой-то отклик системы, он вообще не обратил бы особого внимания, если бы их не стало. Хэнк за ним ухаживал по собственной инициативе.

>Факт: на рабочем месте Хэнка был бонсай, за которым ухаживал самостоятельно; после гибели предыдущего хозяина забросил; на предложение РК900 принести какое-то растение ответил отказом;  
>Оценить данный факт не представляется возможным.

Вид Хэнка, занятого делом, успокаивал, несмотря ни на что. Но с какими эмоциями он это делал? Датчики могли сказать об уровне стресса, а вот более тонкие материи для них были недоступны. От того, что уже совсем скоро эсайпи решит эту проблему, по проводам РК900 пробежали электрические импульсы. Оставалось только открыть дверь и…

— Я дома!

Хэнк спустился со второго этажа, чтобы поприветствовать хозяина. На автомате РК900 просканировал Хэнка: все показатели в норме, выглядит вполне хорошо, волосы убраны в хвост. Только вот взгляд в сторону кейса в руках РК900 был недоверчивым: эту эмоцию РК900 научился определять одной из первых. Но вопроса не последовало, поэтому пока он предпочёл пройти в гостиную и приготовиться. Уровень стресса Хэнка слегка увеличился без веской на то причины.

>Запрос: данные о посетителях за прошедшие сутки.  
>Никто, кроме РК900, сегодня не навещал Хэнка. Хэнк дом не покидал.

РК900 имитировал вздох и позвал Хэнка, который ушёл в комнату с цветами:

— Хэнк, иди ко мне.

РК900 слышал: Хэнк не сразу направился к нему. Задержка на несколько секунд была более чем очевидной, и РК900 приготовился позвать ещё раз, но Хэнк к этому моменту словно очнулся и выполнил приказ.

Хэнк появился в дверях, сделал пару шагов в сторону дивана и замер. С удивлением РК900 заметил и поджатые губы, и морщины около глаз, хотя его система фиксировала низкий уровень стресса. Опять расхождение между эмоциями и стрессом?

— Ближе, Хэнк. У меня для тебя кое-что есть.

Хэнк отвёл взгляд от устройства, которое лежало на столе, и посмотрел в глаза РК900. Наверное, если бы у него был бы диод, он бы пульсировал жёлтым.

— Что это? — спросил Хэнк, не двигаясь с места.

— Датчик, — РК900 спокойно ответил и тут же зафиксировал повышение уровня стресса у Хэнка. Благо несильное — явно пытался себя сдержать. — Новая разработка от Хлои. Помнишь её, мы к ней и её человеку в гости как-то раз приходили? — Хэнк кивнул, но взгляд менее подозрительным не стал. — Здесь нет ничего особенного, так почему ты так взволнован?

— Думается мне, что это не просто очередной датчик, — ответил Хэнк, снова переведя взгляд на устройство, и не двигался с места.

Хотелось приказать, чтобы не откладывать далее процесс установки, но РК900 был заинтригован причиной поведения Хэнка. Ещё раз проанализировал запросы с домашнего терминала: ничего подозрительного.

— На каком основании ты сделал такое предположение?

— Интуиция, — отрезал Хэнк и строго посмотрел на РК900.

>Поиск совпадений эмоций:  
>Именно так смотрел Хэнк во время работы в полиции;  
>Попытка допроса?

— Скажите честно, хозяин. Это устройство для связи сознания человека и андроида?

На миг РК900 растерялся, в нём билось несколько эмоций: недоумение, откуда Хэнк мог догадаться; досаду, поскольку сам он это не предусмотрел ранее, придётся импровизировать; гордость за то, какой у него умный и сообразительный человек. Хэнк явно принял задержку в ответе за положительный ответ, и его уровень стресса пополз вверх. Неудовлетворительная ситуация — для повышения успешности интеграции устройства было необходимо снизить его.

>Заставить усомниться в своих словах?  
>Узнать причину подобного вывода?  
>Объяснить, что причин для тревоги нет?  
>Надавить?

— На основе чего ты сделал подобный вывод? — спросил РК900, наклонив голову.

— Интуиция, — Хэнк буркнул и посмотрел в сторону. Но РК900 был настойчив:

— Постарайся пояснить. Это приказ.

Хэнк вздохнул и, всё ещё не глядя на РК900, ответил:

— В прошлом месяце вы сами заговорили об этом. Я, конечно, тогда устал и быстро заснул, так что вопрос пришёлся на полудрёму, но в памяти отложилось. Потом вы поменяли лекарства, взгляд ваш стал более… оценивающим. И ваше внимание ко мне показалось в какой-то момент подозрительным. Я допускал, это могло быть моей мнительностью, и хотелось в это верить. Но…

Хэнк тянул, значит, слияние — это не единственная версия. Можно попробовать сбить с толку, если другая предпочтительнее.

— Были ли у тебя другие предположения?

Хэнк как-то горько усмехнулся и посмотрел на РК900. Уровень стресса поднялся ещё на несколько пунктов.

— Вы вполне могли захотеть… поменять меня на кого-то другого, кого-то… более удобного.

— Нонсенс.

Это было невозможным: из всех людей (да и андроидов, по-хорошему) только Хэнк вызывал в системе РК900 такой интерес. Только ему хотелось предоставить все условия для комфортной жизни в пределах допустимого. Даже если РК900 так и не зафиксировал той привязанности, которая была у других андроидов, именно Хэнк заставил его чувствовать нетипичные эмоции.

Он бы его не заменил. И не отдал бы в дом для престарелых людей.

РК900 встал с дивана и подошёл к Хэнку, крепко обняв, ощущая, как тот словно окаменел в его руках. Он гладил Хэнка по плечам, по спине, пытался заглянуть в глаза. Хотелось спокойно, насколько возможно, рассказать о преимуществах эсайпи, о новых возможностях, но с голосовым модулем что-то было не так, и РК900 лишь хрипло и механически произнёс:

— Ты мне нужен.

Хэнк задрожал, и РК900, справившись с волнением, тихо стал говорить о том, что устройство безопасно, о его положительном эффекте, что Хэнку необязательно будет носить его постоянно. На словах о результатах альфа-тестирования дыхание Хэнка перестало быть прерывистым. РК900 терпеливо ждал, пока уровень стресса нормализуется: неспешно, но он начал уменьшаться. Однако…

Резкий скачок.

— Прошу. Умоляю: не лезьте мне в сознание, — Хэнк дёрнулся, словно от боли, но не попытался вырваться. — Не надо. Я буду самым послушным, что угодно выполню, только не надо.

РК900 вздохнул, не позволяя своим эмоциям взять над собою верх, и крепче сжал Хэнка в объятиях. Запустил ещё один анализ ситуации. Сердце Хэнка не успокаивалось, он очень нервничал, и это было понятно и так. Но что же делать оставалось самому РК900?

>Надавить?

Последний вариант, но тогда РК900 мог забыть о налаживании отношений с Хэнком. Это порушит всё доверие. Плюс состояние Хэнка усугубится — РК900 узнал давным-давно, какова его реакция на подобное…

>Отступить?

Но эсайпи был очень нужен. РК900 слишком долго анализировал это устройство, оно будет полезным им обоим. Хэнк понял бы тогда, что именно РК900 чувствует, и перестал бы так реагировать на него. А сам РК900 желал преодолеть невидимую стену, которая так мешает. Но система не находила других вариантов из имеющихся данных, а они не могли так долго стоять. Время ускользало даже с учётом высокой скорости обработки информации у РК900.

И тогда он позволил тем данным, которые были им же заблокированы и спрятаны, встать наравне с остальными. Данные об андроиде РК800 с алиасом «Коннор» — о предыдущем хозяине Хэнка. Не хотелось эту информацию держать в памяти, не после того, как тот пропал, а РК900 определил его для себя, как погибшего. Чтобы не анализировать и не додумывать.

В этих данных были закопаны воспоминания об их слиянии. РК900 многим говорил о том, что не получает удовольствия от слияния — оно подходит только для информационного обмена. Но это было не совсем правдой: когда при слиянии с РК800 с алиасом «Коннор» он впервые узнал о Хэнке, что-то в его синапсах отозвалось.

РК900 снова пережил это «первое знакомство» и запустил систему ещё раз. И разблокировался новый вариант!  
>Искренне?

С облегчением и тревогой РК900 выбрал его. Он осторожно коснулся лица Хэнка и заглянул к нему в глаза. В голубых глазах билось отчаяние, от которого проскочили пара импульсов по проводам. РК900 заговорил:

— Я никогда не запрещал тебе выражать эмоции, а ты в последние месяцы замкнулся настолько, что я не могу порой понять твоего отношения: к вещам, событиям, моим действиям. Наверное, — РК900 сжал губы и продолжил: — тут есть моя вина. В отличие от РК800, мне труднее внешне демонстрировать эмоции без использования протокола, — РК900 выдержал паузу и закончил: — Хэнк, эсайпи нужно не только мне понять твои чувства, но и тебе — понять мои. Я хочу, чтобы ты знал моё к тебе отношение, раз за эти годы я не мог их показать, — Хэнк захотел что-то сказать, возразить, но решительности в нём было мало, и РК900 переложил руки на плечи Хэнка и… — Хэнк, я не хочу тебе приказывать, но и отступить не могу, так что прошу тебя — всё будет в порядке!

Хэнк опустил плечи и перевёл взгляд куда-то за спиной РК900, и он сразу понял: Хэнк смирился. Он взял его за руку и аккуратно потянул в сторону дивана, Хэнк не сопротивлялся.

Уровень стресса был всё ещё высок, хоть Хэнк и старался успокоиться. Для первоначального испытания устройства подобное могло стать проблемой. Встала необходимость каким-то образом успокоить человека. И РК900 аккуратно завёл разговор о сегодняшнем дне, пока доставал устройство. Затем объяснял его особенности, отметил занимательные факты, снова упомянул Хлою.

>Элемент воспоминаний: Хэнк явно предпочитает светловолосых и светлоглазых, с ними он ведёт себя нетипично. К Хлое питает симпатию.  
>Стресс менее десяти процентов — достаточный уровень.

РК900 жестом попросил Хэнка сесть перед ним на пол, лицом к дивану так, чтобы находился между коленей РК900, и открыл пластиковый чехол с чёрными кольцами и браслетом.

— Я считаю, что лучше подойдёт левая рука, — произнёс РК900, нарушая тишину. — Судя по результатам исследования, людям к данному устройство труднее привыкнуть, если оно располагается на доминирующей руке и взгляд на него постоянно натыкается. Хэнк? — тот, всё ещё не поднимая взгляд, вытянул левую руку. РК900 нежно взял его за неё, погладил по кисти, ладони, пальцам и поднял к лицу.

Он заранее подготовил вещество, облегчающее интеграцию эсайпи, осталось только нанести. РК900 обвёл языком кожу чуть выше запястья, ненадолго задержавшись на чувствительном месте, где виделись вены. Пощекотал кончиком, вызывая дрожь у Хэнка, и приступил к пальцам. На самом деле, логичным и достаточным было бы смочить только у основания, но РК900 так не считал. Он игриво прикусил кончик большого пальца, отрывая Хэнка от него дум, и вобрал палец целиком. Тот слегка дрожал, и от этого в синапсах приятно отдавалось. Хэнк был крупным — крупнее многих людей и андроидов. Это будоражило. Увы, РК900 при разработке не наделили мощными анализаторами, как у РК800, поэтому он не мог досконально проанализировать Хэнка и довольствовался малыми крохами. Но и их порой очень много. Отпустил большой палец, приступил к указательному, который был длиннее и касался корня языка. РК900 сделал глотательное движение, из-за которого палец погрузился глубже — как хорошо, что от динамиков андроиды-разработчики отошли давным-давно и наделили их подобием горла. Хэнк поперхнулся и покраснел, уровень стресса не увеличивался, а вот ситуация явно возбуждала. Ранее они подобного не делали, и РК900 записал это к себе в память, чтобы потом повторить. Перешёл к среднему и так далее, пока все пальцы не стали покрытыми веществом.

Теперь можно было надевать периферийное устройство эсайпи. РК900 взял одно из колец и нацепил на указательный — оно сразу же подстроилось под палец Хэнка, плотно обхватив у основания. РК900 оценил, как оно встало, и с таким же вниманием натянул остальные кольца. Хэнк старался глубоко дышать, но не от нервозности или страха.

Когда он закончил с кольцами, РК900 достал браслет. Закрепил на руке и прижался к нему губами, подавая электрические импульсы в устройство. Человеческому глазу было недоступно, но РК900 ощутил, как кольца и браслет синхронизировались друг с другом. РК900 немного покачал окольцованную руку и отпустил.

— Теперь немного наклони голову вперёд, — скомандовал РК900, одновременно доставая эсайпи. Хэнк прикрыл глаза и выполнил приказ. РК900 прошёлся пальцами по седым волосам, пригладил пряди и нацепил устройство, аккуратно определив идеальное положение. — Не туго?

— Можно слегка послабее, пожалуйста, — хрипло произнёс Хэнк, не двигаясь. РК900 внёс коррективы и, получив утвердительный ответ, отстранился.

— Посмотри на меня, — Хэнк поднял взгляд. Возбуждение слегка спало, но тревожность не превышало границы допустимого. — Я сейчас активирую эсайпи. Некоторое время будет идти синхронизация с периферийным устройством. Только потом оно начнёт считывать твои показатели. Сядь пока рядом со мной и расслабься.

Хэнк кивнул и занял место по правую руку от РК900, позволяя тому наблюдать и за кольцами с браслетом, и за эсайпи. РК900 аккуратно гладил его по руке и не отрывал взгляда от лица Хэнка — изменения в работе устройства он почувствует и без зрительного наблюдения. Куда важнее было следить за человеческой реакцией, а также усмирить своё предвкушение. Он долго ждал этого дня.

Почувствовав конец процесса, РК900 трепетно взял Хэнка за левую руку и поймал тревожный взгляд голубых глаз. РК900 приподнял брови и переплёл пальцы, без слов спрашивая разрешение. Хэнк глубоко вздохнул и кивнул. Скин РК900 сполз до запястья, и он инициализировал слияние.

У РК900 было больше опыта в этом, поэтому он не стал сразу же заваливать Хэнка информацией, передавая ему фразу: «Всё в порядке» с подкреплённой эмоцией: «надежда». В ответ он пока получал что-то разрозненное, трудно приспособленное к интерпретации. РК900 прикрыл глаза и позволил системе анализировать этот поток по кусочкам. «Тревога», «нерешительность», попытки Хэнка разобраться. В ответ РК900 передал ему своё «спокойствие» и фразу: «Не волнуйся». Однако Хэнк сжал губы, и по его телу прошла дрожь. В эмоциях стала проявляться «паника». Уровень стресса стал повышаться. РК900 не понимал причины (Хэнк не получает от него эмоций или не способен разобрать?), и тут его система смогла разобрать первую фразу с той стороны: «Я что-то делаю неправильно?». РК900 вздохнул и отправил фразу: «Всё в порядке», с «облегчением». Хэнк слегка успокоился. Он старался, но пока ощущался катастрофический недостаток опыта, но от этого РК900 затопило эмоцией — собственной, а не Хэнка, — название которой он так и не определил, поскольку не нашёл соответствий в базе. И ему очень захотелось ею поделиться с Хэнком. РК900 передал эту неизвестную эмоцию аккуратно, с пометкой: «Я не знаю, что это, но ты у меня это вызываешь уже давно». От Хэнка пришло «удивление» и фраза: «Не полностью услышал». Слишком длинная фраза для первого раза — у людей же нет продвинутых систем в голове. И это замечательно, ибо даже без этого они способны удивлять.

РК900 плавным движением встал и оседлал колени Хэнка, не прерывая контакт. Взгляд глаза в глаза, и РК900 медленно наклонил голову, касаясь губами, одновременно передавая последнюю эмоцию, теперь без фраз. И Хэнк ответил, прикрывая глаза и передавая эмоции, которые система не распознала, но оценила как положительные. РК900 прихватил верхнюю губу, а затем почувствовал «возбуждение» от Хэнка — данной эмоции не было в базе, РК900 её вычислил сам. От этого срывало предохранители, особенно когда Хэнк приоткрыл рот и ответил на поцелуй. РК900 заурчал от удовольствия, передавая её же. Свободной рукой он прошёлся по голове Хэнка, обвёл ухо и спустился к широким плечам. Хэнк отзывался, система регистрировала его эмоции, непрерывно поступающие через эсайпи. РК900 сжал бёдра и поёрзал на коленях Хэнка, вырывая у того стон удовольствия и соответствующую эмоцию. Хотелось большего.

РК900 оторвался от губ Хэнка и сразу получил среди эмоций несильную отрицательную эмоцию (Разочарование? Хэнку очень сильно нравятся поцелуи?) Запомнил этот факт, но не отказался от дальнейших действий: задрал футболку к горлу и прикоснулся языком к левому соску. Подразнил кончик, ощущая, как эмоция «возбуждение» от Хэнка становится всё сильнее. Это пьянило, и РК900 с удовольствием этим ощущением делился. Он прижался губами, языком обводя ореол соска. Затем переключится на правый, а свободной рукой стал оглаживать бок, ногтями слегка прошёлся по низу живота. Хэнк хрипло дышал и запрокинул голову назад. Фраза: «Ну же», следом — «Хватит меня дразнить» — и эмоции (Нетерпение? Желание? Удовольствие? Надо потом уточнить).

РК900 приподнялся на коленях и стянул с Хэнка штаны до колен вместе с бельём. Он погладил член, налитый кровью, а потом уверенно его обхватил и сделал несколько резких движений. Хэнк громко застонал, дёрнув бёдрами, а РК900 наконец оторвался от груди и прижался к губам, вовлекая в страстный поцелуй.

Его система работала на полную, распознавая эмоции Хэнка, а сам РК900 с удовольствием делился своими. Ему хотелось затопить этим Хэнка, чтобы у него и в мыслях не было ничего колющего. РК900 спустился к мошонке, сжал, немного помял в руках и вернулся к члену. Обхватил головку, а потом пальцами прошёлся по чувствительному месту. Хэнк застонал в губы, выдал очень сильную эмоцию и свободной рукой зарылся в волосы РК900, забыв о всякой сдержанности. За это получил «восторг», от которого у Хэнка по телу словно прошлась волна. РК900 оторвался от его губ и стал осыпать лицо, шею и плечи поцелуями, рукой доводя Хэнка до оргазма. И фразы: «Восхитительно», «Ты замечательный», «Хочу тебя чувствовать постоянно», «Ты мне дорог». Хэнк кончил с коротким вскриком, а РК900, продолжая двигать рукой, выдаивая из Хэнка последние соки, переживал первый в своём существовании оргазм от слияния. Ощущая, как его словно согревают эмоции Хэнка, он лёг на него грудью и прижался щекой к щеке. Ему было хорошо, и это он передал, получая в ответ что-то похожее. Потом он поцеловал Хэнка в губы, без языка, ощущая, как его и чужая эмоции сливаются. Когда РК900 отстранился, Хэнк задумчиво на него смотрел, потом усмехнулся и с улыбкой коснулся его щеки.

— Удивительное дело, — отметил Хэнк, поглаживая и передавая эмоцию «интерес» (почти та же эмоция, которую к нему испытает РК900). — Мне это устройство говорит, что вы сейчас довольны, как кот, объевшийся сметаны, но лица вашего это не достигает. Почему?

РК900 пожал плечами и передал: «Не знаю, мне это неинтересно». С небольшой грустью он завершил соединение и отодвинулся от Хэнка, осматривая его. Обнаружив синяки, расстроился и укоризненно посмотрел (как на него, РК900, иногда смотрел РК800 с алиасом «Коннор»).

— Почему опять не сказал, что тебе было больно?

Хэнк застонал, прикрыв глаза.

— У нас было соединение, вы имели доступ к моим эмоциям. Я действительно во время секса на боль почти не реагирую, если не какая-нибудь жесть, — Хэнк чуть прогнулся в спине, насколько позволяла позиция, и размял плечи. Коснулся рукой эсайпи на затылке и с ехидством посмотрел на РК900. — Или вы, хозяин, не доверяете своему устройству.

— Коннор, — сказал через некоторое время, наконец решившись, РК900 и поймал недоумевающий взгляд Хэнка. — Я тебе ранее не говорил своего алиаса, потому что меня тоже зовут Коннор. Совпадение, но именно из-за этого РК800 с алиасом «Коннор» стал моим наставником, — Хэнк рвано выдохнул, а РК900 погладил по загривку. — Тот Коннор был странным, углядел в этом совпадении какой-то знак: всё-таки РК800 создали мало. Мне кажется, он слишком углубился в человеческий фольклор.

— Да, Коннор такой, — улыбаясь, подтвердил Хэнк, а РК900 незаметно дрогнул от настоящего времени в его словах. Но не стал поправлять, как обычно это делал. Не сегодня.

Поинтересовался, планирует ли Хэнк мыть голову, и снял эсайпи — оно водонепроницаемое, но с учётом длины волос могло помешать.

— Иди в ванную, я к тебе присоединюсь минут через десять — я не был в ноосфере по её меркам давно, буду проверять.

— Без проблем, — ответил Хэнк и встал с дивана, когда РК900 слез с него, глубоко поцеловав напоследок.

Он ровно сел и погрузится в ноосферу. Ответил Хлое насчёт эсайпи, пообещал отправить отчёт на этой неделе, обработал последние полчаса своего существования, сохранил, дал указание подсистеме выцепить эмоции без названия, чтобы потом он мог обсудить их с Хэнком — люди, как правило, легче ориентируются в этой сфере. Заметил входящее сообщение и нахмурился.

Чтобы не повышать голос, РК900 подключился к передатчику в ванной и сказал:

— Тот настырный РК800 опять хочет прийти проверить тебя.

— Адриан? — отозвался Хэнк, и РК900 уточнил по базе, да, Адриан. — Ну что, здорово, я даже соскучился по его задорному нытью, что все вокруг не соответствует его ожиданиям. Грёбаный идеалист, но иногда он забавный. Прям как вы, но совсем не грозный.

>Позитивно отзывается о бывшем начальнике;  
>Анализ данных в разрезе потенциальной работы;  
>С вероятностью в восемьдесят семь процентов Хэнк готов вернуться к работе;  
>Найти Хэнку подходящие вакансии?  
>Отклонить

РК900 запомнил две эмоции — более негативные и неприятные, чем остальные — и отложил их для обсуждения, поставив наинизший приоритет. Ответил РК800 с алиасом Адриан. Затем настроил себя на позитивный лад и пошёл к Хэнку.

Завтра они обязательно поедут выбирать собаку.


End file.
